The Butterfly effect
by Al'Kiwi
Summary: "Un simple battement d'ailes d'un papillon peut-il déclencher une tornade à l'autre bout du monde ?" Selon la Théorie du Chaos, l'effet papillon illustre le phénomène fondamental de sensibilité aux conditions initiales. Et Victoria va en être témoin... Maximum Victory


**Hey chers lecteurs !**

 **Je suis de retour avec un nouveau one-shot tout beau, tout neuf (que je rééditerai quand j'aurais la fois de me relire et de me corriger). Ne me lapidez pas si vous tombez sur quelques fautes, je pense que sa longueur les rattrape ^^'**  
 **En tout cas, pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle, je retrouve enfin un rythme de vie décent, donc la suite de Changing the Past arrivera bientôt, ne perdez pas espoir ! Mais pour le moment, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je vous dis à la prochaine.**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **The Butterfly Effect**

Victoria Chase restait immobile, le regard vide, les mains tremblantes devant le poster qu'elle venait de placarder sur le panneau d'affichage principal de Blackwell. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détourner. Elle n'arrivait pas à lâcher le regard nostalgique et chaleureux que Max lui retournait, élargissant le trou béant qu'était dorénavant sa poitrine. L'air absent, elle fixait son joli visage piqué de tâches de rousseurs. Elle s'abandonnait dans ses petits yeux qu'elle savait bleus malgré la réimpression en noir et blanc de la photographie qu'elle avait longtemps gardé dans sa chambre après l'avoir volée dans celle de la brune. Maxine… Maxine Caulfield était portée disparue.

La blonde remit faiblement la hanse de son Vuitton dans le creux de son épaule droite. Le geste un peu maladroit écarta l'un des pans du sac, dévoilant son contenu : des dizaines d'avis de recherches roulés sur eux-mêmes à l'aide d'un élastique. Victoria en attrapa un autre qu'elle placarda un peu plus loin sur un autre panneau.

 **AVIS DE RECHERCHE**

Maxine Caulfield

Age : 18 ans

Portée disparue à : Arcadia Bay

Depuis le Vendredi 10 Octobre 2013

Informations supplémentaires :

Taille : 1m65

Cheveux bruns

Yeux bleus

Veuillez contacter l'office du Sheriff à la moindre information

Arcadia Bay (555) 388-6020

Son regard candide qui la fixait à travers le papier, noua sa gorge. Autrefois il la faisait sourire malgré elle… il la faisait rager et s'enflammer… aujourd'hui, il la poignardait. Elle déglutit difficilement, la gorge sèche. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de son sac. Ses yeux verts se mirent à la piquer. Mais Victoria ne pleura pas. Ses larmes s'étaient depuis longtemps asséchées après l'annonce de sa disparition de la brune et de l'arrêt des recherches. Cela faisait trois mois. Elle seule y croyait encore. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle devait y croire. Elle en avait besoin. Besoin de croire que Max était encore vivante quelque part, là dehors. Qu'elle allait réapparaître avec son stupide _Polaroid_ et lui dire « Je faisais des photos et je me suis perdue. Ca fait déjà trois mois ? Wowser. Le temps passe super vite. ».

Victoria se passa une main dans les cheveux, replaçant sèchement sa mèche blonde sur sa tempe.

Elles étaient sensées devenir amies. Elles étaient sensées traîner ensemble après les cours et prendre des photos débiles rien que toutes les deux. C'était ce que Max lui avait promis. C'était les mots exacts qu'elle lui avait adressé quand elle l'avait vue pour la dernière fois à la soirée du Vortex Club. Victoria s'était rejoué cette scène des dizaines de fois, avait essayé de la revoir sous tous les angles… Max lui était apparue secouée ce soir là, les yeux écarquillés comme si elle avait vu la Grande Faucheuse en personne. Elle recherchait Nathan. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de poser des questions à propos de lui, et une forme d'appréhension n'avait pas quitté sa voix tout au long de leur conversation. Mais, la blonde ne s'en était rendue compte que bien plus tard. Sur le moment, elle n'y avait pas assez prêté attention… car, bien qu'elle l'ait pratiquement agressé quand Max lui avait adressé la parole, son cœur avait bondit de joie de la voir. Elle n'avait jamais su communiquer autrement avec Max que par des insultes, du mépris et des moqueries… car elle avait besoin de cela pour attirer son attention. Mais au détour de la conversation, tout avait subitement changé. Elles en avaient profité pour s'expliquer, pour mettre à plat tout ce qui s'était passé entre elles depuis le premier jour… Et Victoria en avait eu besoin. Elle avait pu lui demander de la pardonner pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Elle avait pu se soulager du fardeau qui écrasait ses épaules depuis des années. Et elle avait bêtement tout lâché… ses histoires de familles, ses peurs, ses espoirs, ses envies… tout. Et Max l'avait comprise. Max ne l'avait pas jugée malgré la manière dont elle l'avait traitée. La petite brune avait sourit avec tendresse et lui avait même dit qu'elles se ressemblaient bien plus que ce qu'elle ne croyait.

Elle avait peut-être raison. Victoria avait eu envie de la croire. Et pour toute réponse, la blonde avait discrètement sourit à son tour du bout des lèvres.

 _« On sera obligées de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble »_

 _« Avec plaisir, Victoria. »_

Victoria sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

Il avait fallu que la châtaine disparaisse pour qu'elle réalise tout ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux. Tout ce qu'elles auraient pu être, tout ce qu'elles auraient pu faire ensemble. Car oui… on ne comprend l'importance de ce qu'on possède que lorsqu'on le perd… et elle l'aimait. Elle aimait Max Caulfield à en perdre la raison.

Longtemps elle avait essayé de refouler ces sentiments en se montrant ignoble avec elle, en faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que la brune la déteste. Et cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné pendant un temps. Mais ce soir là, quand Max lui avait tendu la main et lui avait demandé de faire attention à elle, tout semblant de résistance avait volé en éclats. Victoria ne la méritait pas. Elle ne méritait une personne aussi gentille et attentionnée… et pourtant elle voulait y croire. Elle voulait la retrouver même si ses sentiments restaient à jamais à sens unique. Elle voulait la savoir en bonne santé, elle voulait revoir son timide sourire.

S'arrêtant devant un panneau d'affichage, la blonde se rendit compte que, perdue dans ses pensées, elle avait fait le tour entier de Blackwell et que son sac s'était drôlement allégé. Quelques personnes lui retournèrent des regards désolés, mais elle les ignora. Elle n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Baissant le nez vers son bras gauche, elle regarda sa montre. 18h06. Taylor devait l'attendre pour leur devoir commun de sciences depuis un petit moment. Elle n'avait pas la tête à cela, son amie comprendrait son retard. A la base, elle était sensée faire ce devoir avec Nathan, mais depuis l'avertissement de Max à son égard et sa soudaine disparition, Victoria ne se sentait plus à l'aise à ses côtés. Quelque chose chez l'héritier Prescott l'effrayait sans qu'elle n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus. Et puis… ces dernières semaines, il semblait distant, encore plus instable qu'à l'accoutumée. Victoria préférait éviter au maximum de se retrouver seule avec lui.

 _Un petit coup de fraîcheur ne me ferait pas de mal avant de rejoindre, Taylor_ , songea-t-elle en poussant la porte des toilettes des filles.

L'endroit était vide de monde. Ses pas sur le carrelage lui renvoyèrent un écho sinistre de solitude. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le lavabo central. Le miroir qui le surplombait avait été tagué au feutre indélébile et renvoyait un dessin d'une couronne avec des lunettes et une moustache d'hipster à quiconque se regardait dans la glace. Cela lui fit indéniablement penser à Maxine… si la châtaine avait été là, elle aurait certainement pris un selfie du reflet du dessin sur son visage, Victoria en était persuadée.

Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait le robinet pour faire couler l'eau sur sa main, un mouvement sur sa gauche lui fit redresser la tête. Elle se crispa par réflexe avant d'aviser ce qui avait attiré son regard. Un magnifique papillon bleu électrique voletait près de la fenêtre. Elle se détendit alors qu'il descendait dans la salle d'eau sous les rayons du soleil qui semblaient faire briller ses ailes fragiles.

 _Quand une porte se ferme, une autre s'ouvre à ce qu'on dit…_

Victoria s'écarta doucement du lavabo pour ne pas effrayer la créature qui volait maladroitement par à-coups. D'où sortait-il ?... elle n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. Se déplaçant le plus lentement possible, la blonde longea les cabines et passa devant un tag mural disant « _I hate Victoria Chase_ » sans en tenir compte. Seul le papillon retenait son attention. C'était comme si plus rien d'autre autour n'existait. L'air de la pièce se fit soudainement plus lourd. Et, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment accordé d'importance à ces insectes, elle se sentait étrangement hypnotisé par lui. Il finit par se poser sur le bord d'un seau en fer tout au fond de la pièce, Victoria se figea à son tour, craignant de l'effrayer.

 _Vic, ma grande… une opportunité pareille ne se présente pas tous les jours…_ , s'encouragea-t-elle silencieusement en sortant avec précaution son Nikon.

Elle porta l'appareil au niveau de son œil gauche, fermant le droit dans le même temps. Immédiatement, le zoom de l'objectif révéla la créature dans ses moindres caractéristiques. Il était d'une beauté irréelle. Ses ailes pleines de nervures d'ébène brillaient d'une aura bleu luminescente presque radioactive. On aurait dit que la lumière émanait de lui, alors que Victoria pouvait sentir l'air vibrer étrangement autour d'eux… comme si… le papillon incarnait une forme d'esprit ou de créature surnaturelle venue la guider à cet instant précis, bien que l'idée lui paraissait ridicule.

Elle appuya sur la détente et le bruit – pourtant léger - fit s'envelopper le papillon au moment où elle retirait l'appareil de son visage pour regarder le résultat de son cliché.

 _Parfait._

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. La photo était magnifique. Elle en avait rarement prise d'aussi vibrante d'émotions… Et en l'observant avec attention, elle se surprit encore de la lumière magnétique qui semblait provenir du papillon lui-même. Il lui donnait une étrange impression de sérénité. Elle rangea son appareil dans son sac aux côtés des affiches qui lui restaient avant de se redresser pour prendre le chemin des dortoirs.

.

\- Je pense que ce serait bien de faire une pause, fit gentiment Taylor en voyant le regard morne de la grande blonde qui fixait sa ligne de composés chimiques depuis dix minutes sans écrire la moindre réponse. Je crois que tu n'arriveras pas à m'expliquer ce qu'est une concentration moléculaire ce soir.

Son ton léger tendait à vouloir faire sourire Victoria comme il y parvenait autrefois. Mais la blonde se contenta d'un soupir lassé en se frottant les yeux.

\- Désolée, Tay'… j'ai pas la tête à ça…

\- Je sais, répondit simplement son amie dans un petit sourire navré. T'inquiète pas.

Elle voulut poser sa main sur le bras de l'héritière Chase pour lui montrer son soutien, mais se retint à la dernière seconde en imaginant que la blonde ne désirait pas de contact physique à ce moment précis. Victoria n'avait jamais été très démonstrative, et encore moins encline à serrer les gens dans ses bras. Même avec elle, alors qu'elles se connaissaient depuis des années, elle avait toujours gardé ses distances. Taylor ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

\- Si ça peut te remonter le moral, j'ai retrouvé cette photo de toi l'autre jour dans mes dossiers, lança la jeune femme en espérant que le changement de sujet éveillerait l'intérêt de son amie.

\- Hm ?

\- Attend, tu vas voir.

Pour accompagner ses propos, elle sortit son téléphone portable de son sac à main. Immédiatement son fond d'écran s'éclaira, dévoilant une photo en compagnie de Victoria et Courtney où elles tiraient la langue de concert. Mais Taylor ne s'y attarda pas. Elle suivit plutôt son idée initiale et se mit à chercher une photographie précise dans ses fichiers. Victoria arqua mollement un sourcil dans sa direction en se penchant pour voir ce que Taylor s'évertuer à retrouver. Son petit manège dura plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne tende son portable à la riche héritière pour lui laisser le soin de regarder par elle-même la photo qu'elle avait prise. Victoria se saisit de l'appareil sans un mot. Ses doigts manucurés effleurèrent l'écran avec apathie. Mais, dès que son regard se posa sur l'image dans les tons rosés, ses yeux de jade s'écarquillèrent sous le choc.

\- C'est une photo de ce soir là… souffla-t-elle comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poing au creux de l'estomac.

\- Exact. Je l'ai prise quand tu es montée sur le podium pour immortaliser ce moment unique du _Victoria Show_ , s'amusa Taylor en montrant à Victoria son magnifique sourire alors qu'elle serrait le micro entre ses mains. Cette photo entrera dans l'histoire comme le premier pas que tu as fait vers la célébrité.

Taylor s'attendait à la faire rire, ou lui soutirer un râle exaspéré. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas aux gouttes salées qui montèrent aux yeux de la grande blonde, se bloquant à la barrière de ses cils. Victoria ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte. Son regard restait focalisé sur la photographie comme si elle essayait de s'y raccrocher désespérément.

\- C'est le soir où elle a disparue…

\- Vic ?... mais de quoi tu…

\- Je l'ai vu partir pendant que je parlais… je l'ai vu se faufiler parmi la foule, et je n'ai rien fait….

\- Victoria, je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas raviver ces souvenirs, déplora Taylor en attrapant le bras de son amie. Je suis vraiment désolée…

Mais Victoria ne l'écoutait plus. Ou plutôt, ne l'entendait plus. Alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient plus se détacher de l'écran du téléphone portable, Taylor cessa brutalement d'exister. Le monde autour d'elle se fit lointain. Les couleurs s'estompèrent. Les voix se turent. Seule la photo au creux de ses mains regorgeait encore de vie, de couleurs, l'attirant dans une spirale étrange. Sa vision se troubla. Et bientôt elle put entendre une lourde musique résonner dans ses oreilles. Le beat répétitif la submergea alors que ses yeux ne quittaient toujours pas son profil sur la scène du Vortex Club.

\- Et le gagnant est…

La musique se fit plus faible alors que les cris d'une foule déchaînée lui vrillaient les tympans.

\- Oh, ouah… quelle surprise… Victoria Chase !

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Les applaudissements fusèrent de tous les côtés alors que le portable dans sa main se mit à trembler comme s'il se distordait entre l'espace et le temps. Et avant même de comprendre quoique ce soit, Victoria fut éblouie par une violence lumière blanche qui l'entraîna en avant. Elle perdit pied. Sa chambre disparue. A la place, elle se sentit traîner de force, se sentit même, pendant une infime seconde, _extirper_ de son corps physique. Ce supplice qui se déroula en un battement de coeur aurait aussi bien pu durer des heures. Elle n'arrivait plus à savoir. Elle n'arrivait plus à se repérer. Elle se sentait seulement sombrer, la tête bourdonnant au rythme des basses et des applaudissements qui pulsaient dans ses veines.

\- Yeah Victoria ! T'es la meilleure ! Cria une voix depuis le public.

Victoria reprit soudainement conscience.

\- Vas y Vic' ! Le discours ! Le discours !

Elle secoua bêtement la tête en portant une main à sa tempe. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?... Où était-elle ?... Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Victoria ! Victoria !

Hébétée, elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche à la recherche de repères. Il faisait sombre. Il faisait clair. Tout était confus. Les lumières tamisées de la piscine de Blackwell dansaient autour de la scène sur laquelle elle était perchée dans un rythme aléatoire, lui donnant le tournis. Les spots lumineux du plafond étaient braqués dans sa direction. Ils l'aveuglaient à moitié, l'obligeant à plisser les yeux pour distinguer son environnement. Alors que Jefferson, sur sa gauche, lui souriait pour l'encourager à prendre la parole. Tout lui paraissait flou. Sa tête bourdonnait violemment.

\- Quoi ?... souffla-t-elle.

Jefferson lui indiqua du regard quelque chose qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. La blonde baissa les yeux. Un micro. Son cerveau s'arrêta de fonctionner. Etait-elle en train de rêver où elle était de retour à la soirée du 10 Octobre ?... La soirée de _Fin du Monde_.

C'est alors que la réalisation la frappa avec la force d'un raz de marée. Maxine. On était le 10 Octobre. Relevant brutalement la tête, le cœur au bord des lèvres, Victoria fendit la foule du regard à la recherche de la brune. Elle savait que c'était à ce moment précis qu'elle l'avait aperçue pour la dernière fois. Et alors que ses yeux passaient de visages en visages, elle avisa finalement la petite silhouette qu'elle désirait qui s'échappait discrètement en direction des portes d'entrées. C'était elle. Il ne faisait aucun doute. Elle était tirée en avant dans le but d'aller plus vite par nulle autre que Chloé Price… son amie punk, autrefois petite copine de Rachel Amber. Victoria l'avait détesté un jour pour son arrogante confiance en elle-même, mais aujourd'hui elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle était là… Max était là. Victoria sentit ses genoux flancher alors que ses mains lâchèrent le micro qu'elle tenait dans une explosion sonore qui fit crisser les dents au monde à ses pieds. Mais Victoria les ignora. Elle ignora les sifflements, les questions qui fusaient. Elle fit demi-tour à la vitesse de l'éclair pour descendre de l'estrade presque d'un bond et partir en courant par là où avait vu Max disparaître. Des voix dans son dos l'appelaient, des bras essayèrent de la retenir. Elle les repoussa sans ménagement sur des « Lâchez-moi ! Putain ! Lâchez-moi ! Dégagez ».

Son cœur manquait de lui bondir hors de la poitrine. Max était vivante. Cette foutue hipster était bien réelle. Toutes les nuits que la blonde avait passé à s'imaginer le pire lui revinrent en mémoire alors qu'elle débouchait finalement à l'air libre. Le cauchemar était fini. Max était là. Le souffle court, elle releva la tête, admirant les deux lunes qui brillaient avec arrogance dans le ciel d'automne. Mais Victoria ne s'attarda pas. Déjà son regard cherchait la fine carrure de Max qui grimpait dans un pick-up délabré à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- MAX ! S'égosilla-t-elle. MAX ATTEND !

Mais la châtaine ne sembla pas l'entendre. Entre la musique qui rugissait encore et les discussions qui fusaient de partout, la voix de la riche héritière se noya dans la nuit. La tête tournée vers sa chauffeuse qui lui disait quelque chose, Max ne se rendit même pas compte de la blonde qui l'appelait ou courrait dans sa direction. Et bien que qu'elle tenta de les rattraper, elle n'y parvint jamais. La voiture démarra au quart de tour sous son nez, laissant l'héritière Chase sur le parking, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la main gauche tendue vers le véhicule qui s'éloignait.

\- Putain de bordel de merde, jura-t-elle en frappant du pied. Raaaaaah….

Le râle de fureur lui échappa, surgissant des profondeurs de son être sans qu'elle essaye de le restreindre. Max venait de lui échapper. Encore. C'était sa seule chance de la retenir et elle venait de s'envoler. Par réflexe, elle se mit à courir vers sa propre voiture garée à deux pas quand soudainement on l'agrippa par le bras. Victoria se retourna, prête à envoyer au tapis l'inconnu qui la retenait fermement.

\- Victoria… plaida son agresseur avec une voix morte d'inquiétude.

Courtney. Victoria retint la gifle qu'elle s'était apprêtée à envoyer pour se figer. Et relevant la tête, elle put voir Taylor qui trottinait un peu plus loin pour les rattraper. Son visage dénotait une inquiétude mordante équivalente à celle de la brune.

\- Victoria ?! Ca va ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu te sens pas bien ?

La blonde ne répondit même pas, le visage indéchiffrable. Ses yeux haineux fusillaient d'une rage froide son amie qui ne la lâchait toujours pas. Elle se contenta de grogner un nouveau juron lorsque Taylor les rejoignit enfin et en rajouta une couche sur un :

\- Pourquoi t'as subitement quitté l'estrade ? Tout va bien, Vic ?

Victoria en eut assez. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle attendait ce jour et elle venait de tout foirer. Leurs questions étaient la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle repoussa sans ménagement Courtney qui afficha un petit air blessé devant la brusquerie de son geste. Mais la brune ne pipa mot. La colère qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Victoria suffit à la faire se recroqueviller sur place.

\- Non ! Tout ne va pas bien, putain. A cause de vous, je viens de perdre la trace de Caulfield ! J'arrive pas à y croire…

\- Caulfield… ? Répéta Taylor en arquant un sourcil. Comme dans Max Caulfield ? Cette Caulfield là ?...

\- Oui comme dans Max putain de loser Caulfield, lâcha Victoria avec un mélange d'énervement et d'exaspération qui lui donnait envie de tout envoyer valser. Cette Caulfield là.

Après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, après toute les larmes qu'elle avait versé le ciel lui avait accordé une chance de revoir la châtaine, une seule et unique chance… et ces deux abruties venaient de la gâcher. Elle ne savait toujours pas par quel miracle elle se retrouvait aujourd'hui, des mois en arrière… le soir où Max avait disparue… elle ne savait même pas si tout cela était bien réel. Mais aussi insensé que soit la situation, elle la vivait avec espoir. Elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout. Et, quelque chose au fond d'elle lui soufflait que tout ce qui se déroulait à présent n'était pas le simple fruit de son imagination.

\- Je sais pas ce que Max a fait pour t'énerver autant, mais laisse tomber, ça vaut mieux, la raisonna Courtney avec un air embarrassé alors que Victoria se pinçait l'arrête du nez avec frustration.

\- Courtney a raison, acquiesça doucement Taylor en se rapprochant de Victoria, on ferait mieux d'y retourner et d'oublier ce qui vient de se passer autour d'un verre… tu verras ça va aller…

\- NON ! Cria la blonde en tendant sa main vers l'avant pour repousser son amie au moment où elle voulut lui prendre le poignet.

Brusquement, comme obéissant à son désir de tout arrêter, le temps sembla se ralentir. Victoria regarda avec confusion, la main de Taylor faire machine arrière jusqu'à revenir le long de son corps. Elle regarda les lèvres de Taylor s'ouvrir et se fermer dans un charabia insensé alors que Courtney se remettait à danser d'un pied sur l'autre comme elle venait tout juste de le faire. Victoria écarquilla les yeux. Si seulement ça s'était arrêté là !... Mais non. Elle regarda le monde entier faire machine arrière sous ses yeux ahuris ! Elle regarda ses amies refaire les mêmes mouvements en accéléré, puis reculer jusqu'au gymnase en courant à reculons, leurs voix parvenant à ses oreilles dans un brouhaha indescriptible et incohérent jusqu'à disparaître.

 _Bordel. Mais qu'est-ce que…_

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse terminer sa question, le pick-up rouge de Chloé était de retour sur le parking. Et au moment où elle réalisa sa présence, le temps reprit son court aussi brusquement qu'il venait de s'arrêter. Victoria cligna des yeux. Le pick-up redémarra. Bien que sonnée et ne comprenant pas comment elle venait de remonter le temps pour la _deuxième fois_ , la blonde ne perdit pas le temps précieux qu'elle avait précédemment gâché. Elle se rua vers sa décapotable qu'elle démarra d'un tour de clé pour se lancer à la poursuite de Max et Chloé qui lui apparaissaient encore au loin.

.

Victoria les suivit pendant de longues minutes, bifurquant in extremis quand elle les perdait de vue et les retrouvait juste à temps. Sa voiture était plus puissante que celle de Chloé, mais contrairement à la punk qui semblait savoir exactement où elle allait, la blonde se laissait surprendre quand elle changeait brutalement de direction.

 _Pourquoi prennent-elles la sortie de la ville ?... elles comptent faire une fugue ?_

Max aurait-elle disparue ce soir là parce qu'elle le désirait ?... Cela expliquerait que personne ne l'ait jamais retrouvée. Est-ce que cette punk était sa petite am… Victoria secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à la jalousie. Elle devait rejoindre Max et lui parler avant que tout cela ne dégénère. Elle resserra ses mains autour de son volant en cuir. Malgré ses réprimandes mentales, son cerveau ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ignorer totalement la petite voix qui lui murmurait qu'elle était peut-être en train de s'immiscer dans une fuite amoureuse…

Victoria revint brusquement à la réalité en se rendant compte qu'elle avait perdu le pick-up de vue.

 _Pas encore… putain…_

Son regard se porta immédiatement sur les différents chemins de terre qui s'ouvraient devant ses phares allogènes. Elle avait bien vu le véhicule de Chloé s'engager par ici, mais à cause de la distance qu'elle avait maintenue, elle n'avait pu voir quelle route elle avait pris à cette intersection. Aucun panneau. Elle était au milieu de nulle part. Génial. Entre des arbres et… des arbres, c'était la situation parfaite pour tenter de se repérer et envisager une destination possible. Tout simplement génial.

Sans couper le moteur, Victoria détacha sa ceinture et sortit de son bolide. Le vent frais du mois d'octobre fouetta son visage, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas pris sa veste, trop pressée de rejoindre celle que le destin avait replacée sur sa route. Maintenant elle le regrettait.

\- Max ?! Appela-t-elle par désespoir de cause. Max ?...

C'était vain, elle le savait, mais elle tendit tout de même l'oreille en quête d'un bruit, d'une voix, quelque chose. Seul le silence lui répondit dans un premier temps. Puis ce fut le bruit du vent dans les feuilles qui lui répondit. Même une chouette lui répondit. Mais pas celle qu'elle espérait. Serrant ses bras autour de son corps, la blonde essaya encore une fois, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot.

\- Max, je t'en prie… répond-moi…

Désespérée, elle scruta ce que les phares de sa voiture éclairaient dans l'espoir fou d'apercevoir quelque chose en surgir, se sentant plus misérable que jamais. Mais rien. Max avait de nouveau, bel et bien disparue… et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa voiture, un éclat de voix paniqué suivi d'un coup de feu brisa sinistrement le silence de la forêt. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent et la forêt retint son souffle. Victoria se figea, en alerte, le cœur s'affolant. La détonation provenait de quelque part sur sa droite. Elle sauta de nouveau dans sa voiture et appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur sans même chercher à remettre sa ceinture. Le chemin était sinueux et plein de cavités, l'empêchant de rouler aussi vite qu'elle le souhaitait. Son pouls pulsait avec violence dans ses veines.

 _Un coup de feu ?!… un putain de coup de feu… pitié… que ce ne soit pas Max… pitié, pitié, pitié…_ était la seule chose qui tournait en boucle dans son cerveau affolé. Elle espérait que se répéter ces mots pouvait rendre leur sens réel. Que cela pouvait calmer la frayeur qui tordait son douloureusement ses entrailles. Mais rien n'arrivait à l'apaiser. Sa respiration était courte, ses gestes nerveux. Et elle n'en crut presque pas ses yeux quand elle retrouva enfin le pick-up rouge de Chloé, abandonné devant un portail en fer complètement rouillé. La blonde sauta à bas de son cabriolet sans même prendre le temps de retirer ses clés, son portable en main comme unique source de lumière, elle s'élança sur le chemin. La voiture était vide, bien évidemment. Elle passa sans attendre le portail entrouvert qui donnait sur une décharge sauvage. Les objets qui s'y entassaient avaient depuis longtemps perdus de leur charme et de leur intégrité. Et en d'autres circonstances, cet endroit l'aurait répugné. Mais pas aujourd'hui. La lumière de son téléphone lui révéla des traces fraîches de pas dans la boue qui bifurquaient vers la gauche après un frigo à moitié éventré. Victoria se mit à courir. Son estomac se tordit violement. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Quelque chose de malsain planait dans l'atmosphère et elle agrippa son téléphone avec plus de force encore.

Bien que l'envie de crier le prénom de Max lui brûlait les lèvres, elle se retint. De toute façon, même si elle avait essayé, elle n'était pas certaine qu'un son arrive à sortir de sa gorge serrée. Elle contourna un vieux bus scolaire entassé dans la ferraille. Les traces se dissipaient dans l'herbe séchée, mais elle aperçue de la lumière à quelques mètres de là. Il y avait quelqu'un d'accroupis. Victoria s'élança d'un pas rapide et le bruit de sa course fit se relever brutalement la personne qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- Qui est là ?!

Victoria s'arrêta, son cœur menaçant de s'arrêter en reconnaissant la voix masculine qui venait de l'interpeler.

\- Nathan ?...

Un hoquet de stupeur lui répondit.

\- Vic-Victoria ?... M-mais qu'… qu'est-ce que t-tu fais là ?...

\- Quoi ?... Ce serait plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser cette question, non ? Argua-t-elle, la voix blanche en se rapprochant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Au milieu de nulle p…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, car ce fut à cet instant précis qu'elle vit ce que la lampe torche de Nathan éclairait. Chloé… Elle poussa un long cri strident avant que le brun ne se jette sur elle et tente de la faire taire en plaçant une main vers sa bouche. Elle se débattit, l'empêchant de la maîtriser.

\- Na-Nathan… c'e.. c'est quoi ce-tte blague ?... C'-c'est quoi ç-ça ?...

Les yeux écarquillés, elle ne pouvait détourner le regard du corps de la jeune femme étendu à leurs pieds, un impact de balle sanguinolent entre les deux yeux. Le regard océan de la junkie était vide, braqué vers le ciel dans un dernier élan de stupeur morbide. Elle était morte. Vraiment morte, alors qu'elle l'avait vue bien vivante quelques minutes plus tôt. Victoria se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Du sang… il y en avait partout. Sur ses vêtements. Dans l'herbe. Sur les mains de Nathan.

\- Victoria calme toi, je t'en prie, plaida le brun en respectant sa distance de sécurité. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça… Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle meurt… je te jure…. Ce n'est pas ma faute… Elle était là. E-et… elle n'aurait pas dû être là… Elle n'aurait pas dû s'en mêler… Et puis Max…

Victoria, le visage figé dans l'horreur regardait tour à tour le corps sans vie de la punk et son meilleur ami qui débitait à un rythme bien trop rapide un vomi d'inepties qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir. Mais son esprit s'arrêta sur le dernier prénom qu'il répétait comme un automate.

\- Max, répéta-t-elle en l'attrapant par les épaules. Où est Max ?

\- Je.. j-je…

\- Nathan. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, son regard se posant sur le trou dans le sol qui longeait le corps de Chloé. Victoria suivit son regard pour tomber sur ce qui le maintenait au silence. Elle ne distinguait pas grand-chose, mais des morceaux de vêtements s'échappaient de la fosse. Des vêtements qui avaient appartenus à…

\- Oh merde… souffla-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Ce n'est pas…

\- Il m'avait dit qu'elle était vivante ! Explosa Nathan, des larmes de colère et de culpabilité roulant sur ses joues. Il m'avait dit qu'elle avait quitté la ville !

Tout semblant de raison chez le brun partit en fumée. Ses gestes se firent désordonnés, haineux. Incapable de se contenir plus, il se mit à faire les cent pas. Une main plantée dans les cheveux, il semblait prêt à se les arracher pour extérioriser ce qui le rongeait. Ses yeux étaient exorbités. Sa voix se changea en un souffle rauque. Victoria recula d'un pas, terrorisée. C'était un cauchemar. Un putain de cauchemar et elle allait se réveiller. Elle porta les mains à son front.

\- Ra-rachel… elle était _son_ meilleur modèle… elle était _mon_ meilleur modèle… j-je l'admirais… e-elle m'avait félicité pour mes photos… elle m'avait que j'avais du talent…

\- Nate…

\- Tu ne comprends pas, bordel ! Ragea-t-il en serrant les poings.

Il la foudroya du regard.

\- En dehors de toi, elle était la seule personne à me considérer comme une personne… regretta-il, sa voix s'éteignant dans un gargouillis.

\- Elle était… une amie… elle était ma lumière…

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent subitement alors qu'il n'essayait même plus de retenir les larmes qui striaient son visage. Les yeux braqués sur la tombe, il se remit à pleurer comme un enfant, laissant libre court à sa frustration, à son incompréhension. Victoria resta silencieuse, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Son cœur battait bien trop fort, assourdissant ses tympans et l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Rachel était morte. Chloé était morte. Il n'en restait plus qu'une… Et même si cela lui coûtait d'interrompre Nathan, il fallait qu'elle agisse maintenant.

\- Où est Max ?! Fit-t-elle en reprenant consistance, surprise par le ton désespéré de sa propre voix. Où est-elle, Nathan ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

\- Je ne sais pas… renifla-t-il. Elle est avec lui… il veut prendre des photos… elle l'intéressait depuis si longtemps… mais il te voulait toi… il te voulait toi, Victoria… Et Max l'en a empêché…

\- Qui ça « lui » ?! De quoi tu parles ?

\- Elle est dans la _Chambre Noire_.

Victoria s'arrêta de respirer. Un frisson glacé lui traversa la colonne vertébrale. La façon dont il avait prononcé ce nom ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Nathan… je t'en prie, plaida-t-elle en revenant lentement à ses côtés. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais tu dois m'aider… Tu dois me conduire à Max avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il releva les yeux dans sa direction. Son regard était fou, désolé, perdu… Nathan ne comprenait plus ses propres sentiments. Il ne comprenait plus le maelström dans lequel son esprit s'était abandonné, embrouillé par les médicaments. Il fixa la blonde sans réellement la voir mais hocha la tête.

\- S'il n'est pas déjà trop tard, fit-il sinistrement.

.

Victoria ne sut que dire quand Nathan lui demanda d'arrêter sa décapotable sur un chemin, assez loin d'une propriété avec immense grange qu'elle apercevait au loin, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Plusieurs fois pendant le trajet, la blonde avait essayé de questionner l'héritier Prescott sur le mystérieux « il » qu'il avait mentionné à plusieurs reprises. Mais à chaque tentative il avait gardé le silence. Et si Victoria s'était écoutée, elle aurait dit que Nathan lui cachait la vérité expressément. Et elle eut beau insister, il se déroba à chacune de ses questions, se contentant de lui donner des réponses évasives.

\- Je l'ai aidé parce qu'il aimait mon travail… et parce que j'aimais le sien… avoua-t-il. Nos styles se ressemblaient et il disait que cela allait me rendre célèbre… assez célèbre pour que je me venge de mon père… pour que je lui montre que je n'étais pas que ce bâtard qu'il s'est toujours plu à rabaisser…

Sentant son besoin de s'exprimer, Victoria avait encore une fois gardé le silence, le laissant vider son sac. Elle savait qu'il se serait arrêté si elle l'avait interrompu. Alors elle musela ses questions et se contenta de prendre note des indices qui pouvaient lui échapper.

Le moteur éteint, ils abandonnèrent le véhicule sous couvert d'un arbre qui le dissimulait à la vue de la propriété. Puis d'un petit regard partagé, ils avancèrent avec prudence en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit. La double lune haute dans le ciel, éclairait plus que suffisamment le chemin qu'ils remontèrent après s'être habitués à l'obscurité. Tout était calme. Presque trop calme. Et ils n'eurent aucun problème à se faufiler jusqu'à la clôture qui bordait l'habitation. Une berline noire était garée en travers du passage à quelques mètres de là, mais dans l'obscurité Victoria n'en releva pas la ressemblance étrange avec celle de l'homme qu'elle avait admiré pendant des années. Son attention restait focalisée sur la porte de la grange de laquelle provenait une lumière jaunie. Et, sans prévenir, avant qu'ils ne pénètrent les lieux, Victoria s'arrêta, le dos plaqué contre le renforcement en bois. Elle posa une main sur le torse de Nathan pour l'immobiliser à ses côtés et lui intimer le silence. Il lui retourna un regard interrogateur en arquant un sourcil.

\- Si on veut s'en tirer, chuchota Victoria, il faut que tu me dises la vérité, Nathan. Qu'est-ce qui nous attend là-dedans ?... _Qui_ est-ce qui nous attend là-dedans ?

Elle insista lourdement sur le pronom relatif, ses yeux aussi froids que l'acier. Elle n'accepterait aucune dérobade. Elle voulait la vérité. Il en allait de leurs vies. Et le brun dû le comprendre, car il la dévisagea quelques secondes, se demandant certainement jusqu'à quel point il pouvait révéler son implication dans l'affaire avant de lâcher un long soupir résigné.

\- Jefferson…

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est Jefferson qui nous attend. C'est Jefferson qui a drogué et kidnappé Max, répéta-t-il faiblement, encore secoué par la mort violente de Chloé à laquelle il venait d'assister et la découverte du corps de Rachel. Avant, c'était moi qui droguait les filles et les lui amenait… mais ce soir tout a dérapé…

Son corps était encore secoué par de petits spasmes nerveux. Nathan réalisait peu à peu tout ce qu'il avait inconsciemment nié. Il acceptait enfin d'ouvrir les yeux. Voilà ce qui arrivait aux filles qui tenaient tête à cet homme. Voilà ce qui arrivait aux gens qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Il inspira faiblement, faisant trembler tout son être. Cela ne l'avait pas frappé jusqu'à présent, car aussi loin qu'il avait participé à ce projet, aucune fille n'avait été blessée. Personne n'était mort. Peu importe leur colère, leur rébellion ou la qualité des clichés, elles avaient toutes été relâchées sans séquelles, sinon une perte partielle de leurs souvenirs. Du coup… Ce n'était pas mal, pas vrai ?... ils ne leur avaient jamais rien fait de mauvais, ils ne les avaient jamais touchées… ils prenaient juste des photos pour la postérité. C'était de l'art. Rien de plus. Pas de la torture. Pas du meurtre. De l'art.

Mais Rachel était morte. Belle, talentueuse, gentille Rachel… Il lui avait mentit. Il l'avait tué.

Nathan hocha la tête comme pour confirmer ses propos face à l'air horrifié qui déformait les traits du visage de la blonde. Elle restait sans voix.

\- Je-Jefferson… ? Répéta-t-elle, trop hébétée pour aligner deux mots cohérents.

\- Oui. Jefferson.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant seulement entrecoupés par leurs respirations fortes qui cherchaient à se rétablir sans y parvenir. La réalité était bien trop difficile à avaler après le goût amer de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre sur leurs langues respectives. Victoria aurait presque préféré que le brun lui mente… qu'il tente de l'épargner par amitié en la rassurant. Qu'il essaye même de la mener en bateau… Mais tout ce qu'elle voyait dans son regard assombri par le couvert de la nuit était une sinistre acceptation de ses méfaits. Et, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la réponse qui pointait Jefferson comme coupable était logique… horrible, inconcevable à ses yeux, mais logique. Tout à coup, beaucoup de choses qui lui avaient échappées prenaient du sens. Victoria comprenait tout ce qu'elle avait manqué par aveuglement… elle comprenait le sens du futur qu'elle avait connu sans Max après sa 'disparition'. C-cet homme… ce salaud qu'elle avait admiré depuis ses débuts dans la photographie avait abus… non, elle ne voulait même pas songer à ce qu'il lui avait fait. C'était trop dur et cela la rendait malade.

Victoria redressa lentement le menton, rencontrant le regard désespéré de son meilleur ami qui lui demandait silencieusement de lui accorder son pardon. Elle ne pouvait le faire. Son visage d'albâtre se ferma. Le choc qui l'avait jusque là réduite au silence se changea en une sourde colère.

\- Suis-moi.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grange en veillant à rester dans l'ombre des bottes de foin et des poteaux. Ci et là, des fourches, des chaînes de transport de matériel traînaient dans un apparent désordre ordonné. Et pendant un instant, Victoria pensa s'armer de quelque chose de pointu. Mais elle se rendit compte que la plupart des instruments à sa portée étaient, soient émoussés, soient inutilisables. Elle cracha une petite insulte inaudible devant son manque de chance, puis suivit Nathan en s'accroupissant. Il semblait connaître le chemin et elle ralentit quand il lui indiqua la trappe en métal qui longeait le mur Nord du bâtiment lui soufflant à mi-voix que c'était là que se trouvait la « Chambre Noire ». Victoria ne prit pas la peine de lui indiquer qu'elle avait compris qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers les escaliers qui s'enfonçaient à plusieurs mètres sous terre sous une lumière blanche chirurgicale. _Impossible de se fondre dans l'obscurité dorénavant_ , réalisa-t-elle méthodiquement en prenant une profonde inspiration. Ils ne pourraient plus compter sur l'avantage stratégique que leur avait offert leur infiltration jusqu'à présent. Il allait falloir qu'ils agissent le plus rapidement possible pour profiter de l'effet de surprise.

Faisant signe à Nathan de se mettre en mouvement, Victoria descendit les escaliers en longeant l'un des murs. Le bout de ses doigts effleura le mur froid et rugueux en béton dans son dos. Ce contact la rassurait quelque part, lui assurant qu'on ne pouvait pas surgir de derrière elle. Et côtes à côtes, ils se faufilèrent jusqu'au sas du bunker fermé, devant lequel ils s'arrêtèrent. Il était verrouillé par un code biométrique, qui fit grincer des dents à la blonde, mais Nathan lui passa devant pour le taper de tête.

\- Désolé… murmura-t-il en baissant la tête, incapable de lui demander de le pardonner pour avoir participé à tout ça.

\- Tais-toi.

La porte coulissa en silence. Hésitant malgré le ton sec qu'elle venait d'employer, la blonde lança un regard anxieux à son ami qui essaya de la rassurer d'un petit air appuyé qui sonnait terriblement faux. Elle inspira pour se donner du courage et s'apprêter à pénétrer les lieux quand il la retint par le bras.

\- Je passe le premier au cas où Jefferson serait là. Il ne se méfiera pas de moi, argumenta-t-il à mi-voix.

Il sentit les muscles de la riche héritière se tendre sous sa prise, mais elle se rangea silencieusement de son côté et le laissa passer devant, le suivant de près. L'endroit ressemblait à un bunker de survie tiré d'un film apocalyptique. Des boîtes de conserves s'alignaient par dizaines le long des murs avec tout un nécessaire pour tenir plusieurs semaines sans avoir besoin de refaire surface. Il y avait même un évier métallique qui bordait un réfrigérateur fonctionnel dont elle ne voulut absolument pas s'informer du contenu. Les couleurs dans les tons gris et blancs accompagnées du ronronnement discret des machines lui donnèrent froid dans le dos. Mais Victoria serra les dents, rassemblant ses esprits pour se focaliser sur Nathan qui passait un rideau de plastique vers une salle qui s'ouvrait sur leur gauche.

La blonde s'arrêta à l'embrasure, jetant un discret coup d'œil à travers le filtre légèrement transparent. Mais Nathan revint rapidement lui faisant signe que la voie était libre. Victoria le suivit. Par réflexe, ses yeux se portèrent sur le bureau qui lui faisait face avant de se porter sur le studio photo au centre duquel un petit corps était étendu.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Max ! S'exclama-t-elle en courant pour se jeter à ses côtés. Max…

La châtaine était inconsciente, les mains ligotées dans le dos par du gros scotch. Ses vêtements étaient froissés, son corps complètement relâché et apathique. Victoria l'effleura du bout des doigts comme craignant de la briser. Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier la présence de son pouls au niveau de sa jugulaire, pour s'assurer qu'elle était encore parmi eux.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour le trouver et le sentir. Il était bien là. Faible, mais présent. La blonde lâcha un long soupir de soulagement. Maxine était vivante.

\- Elle est vivante, répéta-t-elle à haute voix, sans réellement savoir si elle le disait pour rassurer Nathan ou tenter d'apaiser son cœur qui battait frénétiquement.

Le contour extérieur des yeux de la photographe était rouge et gonflé, mais Max n'affichait aucune marque de mauvais traitement. La finesse de ses traits restait identique à celle que Victoria avait gardée en mémoire ces derniers mois en espérant la retrouver. Max était vivante. Délicatement, l'héritière Chase posa la tête de la petite brune sur ses genoux en la secouant gentiment, la suppliant de se réveiller. Elle tenta même de l'appeler par son véritable prénom en caressant inlassablement sa joue, sachant qu'elle détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi. Elle ne l'avait jamais avoué, ni reconnu, mais… secrètement, Victoria avait toujours eu une préférence pour le nom de « Maxine » plutôt que « Max ». Elle avait toujours voulu être la seule personne à pouvoir l'appeler ainsi… Mais tous ses efforts restèrent vains. La tête de Max roula mollement sur ses jambes, indépendante de sa volonté.

\- Il l'a piqué avec ça, remarqua Nathan en pointant la table qui supportait plusieurs aiguilles et flacons médicaux.

Victoria releva la tête. L'un d'entre eux était vide et devait certainement parcourir actuellement les veines de Max. La blonde retint le hurlement de rage qui se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux se reposaient sur le corps sans défense au creux de ses bras. Qu'est-ce que ce salaud avait-il bien pu lui faire ?... Rien que d'y penser son sang bouillait de fureur. Comment avait-il osé toucher à un seul de ses cheveux.

Victoria se tourna vers Nathan pour lui demander de lui envoyer la paire de ciseaux qui dépassait de la table d'appoint. Il la regarda avec appréhension pendant une infime seconde, le doute traversant son regard de bronze avant de lui tendre l'objet tranchant.

\- Tu es peut-être un abruti fini, mais je ne vais pas te planter maintenant, le rassura la blonde sur un ton ironique en coupant les liens de Max d'un geste précis.

Il esquissa une ombre de sourire maladroit à sa répartie tout en se dirigeant vers le bureau qui soutenait plusieurs dossiers ouverts. Le plus récent regorgeait de photographies en noir et blanc de Kate Marsh. Il les avait déjà vues. Il en avait même prises certaines. Pour ce qui était du cas de Max, le dossier était encore vide. Jefferson n'avait pas encore dû avoir le temps de se pencher sur son cas. Du coup, les rares clichés qu'il avait pris n'avaient pas encore été imprimés et s'affichaient numériquement sur l'écran d'ordinateur que le brun sortit de sa veille en déplaçant la souris.

\- Oh putain…

La voix de Victoria par-dessus son épaule fit sursauter Nathan qui ne l'avait pas entendue arriver dans son dos. Il tourna la tête pour voir que la blonde avait déplacé Max sur le canapé et l'avait recouverte de son petit gilet en cachemire. A présent penchée sur le bureau, l'héritière Chase faisait défiler les clichés de la brune inconsciente avant de tourner du bout des doigts les pages du classeur de Kate. Le tout sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jurer à chaque photographie qu'elle découvrait, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ce type est un grand malade, s'étrangla-t-elle, en sentant la nausée lui monter.

Elle se retourna vers l'étagère qui bordait l'espace de travail, découvrant des dizaines de classeurs rouges du genre rangés par années et par prénoms.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a fait ça à toutes ces filles… impunément… C-comment personne n'a jamais pu s'en rendre compte ?...

Nathan dansa d'un pied sur l'autre en lui tendant le dossier portant son nom, vide de photographies.

\- Parce qu'il est protégé par mon père… ce bunker appartient à ma famille.

Dégoûtée, Victoria se saisit du dossier avec précaution comme si le toucher pouvait lui porter préjudice. Elle le tourna entre ses mains pour lire son prénom écrit au feutre sur la tranche. Jefferson n'avait jamais envisagé de partir à la poursuite de Max… c'était après elle qu'il en avait… Son cœur s'arrêta. D'un seul coup, elle comprenait le ton faussement aimable de son enseignant lorsqu'il avait annoncé le gagnant du concours _« Héros du Quotidien_ ». Tout s'expliquait… ses remarques, ses sourires… sa façon malsaine de leur dire que, s'il le désirait, il pouvait tous les coincer dans un recoin sombre et les photographier dans le plus profond des désespoirs sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire. Victoria retint le haut le cœur qui lui retourna l'estomac. Elle avait envie de rendre le peu qu'elle avait avalé durant la soirée. En proie à un léger vertige, elle s'agrippa au rebord du bureau pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. La tête lui tournait. Toutes ces révélations étaient bien trop violentes pour qu'elle les accepte comme cela. Il lui fallait du temps… il leur fallait de l'aide…

Mais alors qu'elle allait dire à Nathan d'appeler des secours pour signaler leur position et tenter de faire quelque chose de sensé, la voix faiblarde et rauque de Max la pris de court.

\- Au secours… s'il vous plaît… non… je vous en supplie… p-par pitié…

\- Merde. Max ?!

La voix de la brune l'ancra abruptement dans le présent. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et Victoria contourna le canapé pour s'accroupir à sa hauteur. Ses petits yeux bleus électriques papillonnèrent, incapable de se stabiliser. Victoria se pencha à son chevet. Max semblait encore aveugle à son environnement et avait du mal à sortir de sa léthargie. Son corps un peu trop fin tremblait convulsivement et la blonde remarqua qu'elle n'arrivait pas à remettre ses membres en mouvement.

\- Max, je suis là, souffla-t-elle avec douceur en recueillant l'une de ses mains au creux des siennes. Tout va bien, je suis là.

Malgré la torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée, la brune sembla réagir au son de sa voix.

\- Vic-Victo…ria ?... articula-t-elle avec difficulté, la gorge sèche.

Un petit sourire nerveux se dessina sur le visage de la riche héritière alors qu'elle expulsait un étrange rire entrecoupé des larmes retenues dans sa gorge. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Max était là. Que Max était vivante. Elle serra sa main avec l'énergie du désespoir.

\- Oui, Max. C'est moi. C'est Victoria, répéta-t-elle en replaçant du bout des doigts une des mèches châtaines qui retombaient sur le visage de la petite hipster derrière son oreille. C'est moi, Max.

La photographe brune paraissait complètement perdue, bouleversée. Elle ouvrait et refermait faiblement ses paupières, se laissant bercer par la chaleur de la main contre sa joue et l'autre qui entourait les siennes. Etait-ce vraiment Victoria, là contre elle, ou délirait-elle encore ?... Elle avait tellement halluciné ces dernières heures, qu'elle ne savait plus. Plusieurs fois, Chloé lui était apparue, puis Kate… Warren… Dana… et Victoria. Max referma les yeux. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, à moins qu'elles n'aient été des minutes, peu importait… il lui fallut un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne retente l'éveil conscient. Sa tête était si lourde… Mais quand sa vision se stabilisa de nouveau, ce fut pour se rendre compte du regard vert impérial qui la fixait avec inquiétude et une espèce de chaleur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

\- Max, insista Victoria pour l'aider à sortir de sa léthargie. Max, il faut que tu luttes… on va te sortir d'ici. Mais il faut se dépêcher. Je te promets, tout va bien se passer.

Incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, Max ne chercha même pas à relever qui pouvait bien être le « _on_ » dont elle parlait. Victoria lui suffisait… elle lui faisait confiance. Si elle disait que tout allait bien se passer, alors tout allait bien se passer. Victoria était venue la chercher… Victoria était venue la sauver.

Se raccrochant à sa voix, Max se laissa peu à peu guider vers la conscience. Elle s'abandonna à la douceur de son timbre et la tendresse de ses mots qui cherchaient à repousser la brume qui la maintenait dans un état second.

\- A-aide moi à m-me redresser, bégaya finalement la brune.

Sa voix, à l'intonation par nature peu marquée, était légèrement altérée par son engourdissement.

\- Tout de suite.

Max sentit alors deux bras se glisser autour de sa taille pour la tirer dans une position assise. Elle ne le réalisa pas tout de suite, mais la caresse des mains de Victoria le long de ses côtes était loin d'être désagréable… voire… elle était même plutôt agréable à vrai dire… bien plus agréable que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières heures. Son toucher, léger, lancinant, pas plus appuyé qu'un effleurement en vérité, la réchauffa étrangement. Et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Max eut la surprise de voir Victoria lui faire face avec la même affection que précédemment. Elle ne disait rien, son visage tendait à vouloir rester indéchiffrable, mais ses yeux brillaient d'émotion. Ils reflétaient une pensée que Max comprit sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin de la vocaliser « Tu m'as manqué… ».

C-comment était-ce possible ?... Il y avait une telle sincérité dans son regard… Une telle faiblesse… On aurait dit… on aurait dit que Victoria ne l'avait pas vue depuis des années… On aurait dit qu'elle venait de la retrouver après des mois de souffrance intense… combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente ?... Et depuis quand étaient-elles aussi proches ?... La dernière fois que la blonde s'était réellement inquiétée pour elle, c'était dans cet univers alternatif étrange où elles étaient amies et membres du Vortex Club… C'était… inconcevable… Y était-elle retournée par erreur ?

Mais alors que Max allait lui demander ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle vit la blonde se tendre et se figer. Toute sympathie disparut de son regard pour laisser place à une peur qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Max n'eut pas la force de se retourner, mais le déclic bien distinctif qu'elle entendit dans son dos la réduisit également à l'immobilité. Elle avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois ce son ces derniers jours et il lui tordit douloureusement l'estomac.

\- Que de rebondissements ce soir.

Nathan n'eut pas non plus besoin de faire volte-face pour savoir quelle personne venait de pénétrer dans le studio photo. Il put sentir presque instantanément le canon se poser contre son crâne et le métal froid lui donner des frissons dans le dos.

\- Tiens tiens tiens, s'amusa Jefferson en faisant claquer sa langue, son éternel sourire sarcastique étirant la commissure de ses lèvres. Mademoiselle Chase, quelle surprise de vous trouver ici. Bienvenue dans mon humble studio de travail.

Il accentua sa comédie de mauvais goût par une petite courbette galante.

\- Monsieur Jefferson… répondit-elle en essayant de garder contenance.

\- Je n'ai plus le droit à « Mark » ?... J'en serais presque déçu !

Un rire à glacer le sang s'échappa de la gorge du célèbre photographe alors qu'il appuyait avec un peu plus de force son arme à feu contre la nuque de Nathan. L'ordre implicite était des plus clairs : avancer en direction du canapé où se trouvaient les deux jeunes femmes. Contrait et forcé, l'héritier Prescott piétina sur place avec maladresse, puis ils firent quelques pas en avant tous les deux, pour s'arrêter de nouveau.

\- Vous étiez ma prochaine invitée, miss Chase, mais je vois que vous avez avancé l'heure de la fête sans me prévenir, - il marqua une pause en souriant - Mais ce n'est pas grave, autant s'amuser maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, concéda-t-il avec nonchalance. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit comme on dit.

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, il se laissa aller à un nouvel éclat de rire. Plus malsain, plus froid que le précédent.

 _Il est complètement malade… malade et dangereux._

Mais Jefferson, n'était pas simplement instable comme Nathan. Non, il était parfaitement conscient de ses actes. Il maîtrisait la situation et s'en délectait par avance. Et il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, Victoria sentait qu'il allait faire durer le plaisir. Il allait prendre son temps avec eux. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Si elle attendait trop, ils étaient foutus. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, bon sang ! Après tout… elle avait déjà réussi à remonter dans le temps à deux reprises… elle avait réussi à venir jusqu'ici. Il fallait qu'elle essaye de se souvenir de comment elle s'y était prise à chaque fois.

 _Allez, ma grande,_ se morigéna-t-elle. _Toi seule peux le faire._

Inspirant profondément, elle contracta le moindre de ses muscles. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre sa peur. Il fallait qu'elle se tienne droite. Alors, essayant de se rappeler à l'ordre, la blonde redressa lentement sur ses jambes, accroupis elle se sentait affaiblie. Mais à son geste, Jefferson abandonna sans attendre la tête de Nathan pour pointer son révolver dans sa direction. Le canon se braqua durement dans sa direction.

\- Tututu… on se calme, mademoiselle Chase, railla-t-il, peu inquiet par la tournure que prenait la situation. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de mettre vos mains bien en évidence devant vous. Voilààà comme ça, confirma-t-il en la voyant lever les mains et s'exécuter.

Le grand brun prit une seconde pour observer la riche héritière se plier à sa volonté. Bien qu'en position de faiblesse, son regard vert impérial était comme toujours, brûlant d'intelligence, parfaitement droit et assuré. Elle n'était pas une Chase pour rien. Rien n'arrivait à l'impressionner, elle se ressaisissait à chaque fois. Et Jefferson ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa force de caractère. Victoria dégageait vraiment quelque chose qui l'attirait. Quelque chose qu'il voulait briser et saisir sur du papier glacé pour en garder jalousement le secret. Il y avait… Toute cette arrogance, toute cette assurance et cette velléité… c'en était grisant. Cela l'avait frappé le jour même où Victoria avait pénétré dans sa classe comme si le monde lui appartenait. A partir de là, il avait sut ce qu'il voulait. Il la lui fallait dans sa collection.

Et il tenait enfin l'occasion d'assouvir son besoin artistique.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se laisser aller à son fantasme obsessionnel, Victoria tendit ses poignets dans sa direction, le regard plus déterminé que jamais. Il lui retourna un regard inquisiteur, attendant qu'elle s'explique.

\- J'accepte de poser pour vous, si vous relâchez Nathan et Max, déclara-t-elle sans la moindre trace d'émotion dans la voix.

Jefferson en resta bouche-bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je dis que je suis prête à faire toutes les photos que vous voulez si vous les laissez partir.

Le grand photographe marqua une longue pause avant de se remettre à ricaner, se détendant sensiblement.

\- Tu sais que je vais devoir les droguer pour les forcer à oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda-t-il avec un rictus mauvais qui fit intérieurement flancher la blonde.

Mais elle fit un effort remarquable à ne rien laisser transparaître.

\- Tant que vous ne les tuez pas comme Rachel Amber ou Chloé Price, je pense que ça ira, argua-t-elle sur un ton cinglant.

Cette répartie lui fit l'effet d'un violent soufflet. Jefferson ne sembla pas goûter à la plaisanterie, car son rire se tue. Tout sourire fondit de son visage. Il fronça les sourcils et repointa son arme entre les deux yeux de l'héritière Chase de manière menaçante. Ah. Elle avait touché une corde sensible.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouer, Victoria, reprit-il, les dents serrées, mais sachez que malgré votre fortune ou la haute opinion que vous avez de vous-même, votre vie n'équivaut pas à deux autres. Et de toute façon, vous n'êtes, de mon point de vue, pas en position de négocier.

\- J'aurais au moins essayé.

Jefferson fronça de nouveau les sourcils, à moitié surpris à moitié énervé, face à la voix calme et maîtrisée qu'affichait son élève. Elle ne tressaillit même pas sous son regard. Quelque chose dans sa façon de faire, de se tenir debout devant l'adversité, l'énervait. Et il fallait y mettre un terme avant qu'elle ne réussisse à réveiller le côté protecteur de Nathan, parce qu'on aurait dit qu'elle… _gagnait du temps_. Mais, oui. C'était cela. Il sourit en poussant Nathan devant lui pour rejoindre finalement Victoria.

\- Victoria, Victoria, se moqua le grand photographe en posant entre les mains du fils Prescott un rouleau de scotch noir. Vous avez beau être une sorte de génie de la photographie et de la manipulation, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous ne pouvez pas me battre.

Il effectua un petit mouvement circulaire de la main pour dévoiler l'ensemble de son studio.

\- Car, voyez-vous, ce bunker n'est répertorié sur aucun plan. Aucun. Et si vous avez eu l'intelligence ou la bêtise de faire appel à la police, sachez que Monsieur Prescott 1er du nom se fera une joie de l'écarter et d'étouffer l'affaire. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de vos parents. Donc vous n'avez aucune chance de sortir d'ici à moins de coopérer.

Son ton se fit plus froid, plus cassant, et pour accompagner son ordre, il pressa le bout de son arme contre la nuque de son acolyte.

\- Maintenant Nathan, ligote la qu'on puisse enfin passer aux choses sérieuses avant que le jour ne se lève.

\- O-oui, monsieur, fit-il d'une voix sourde en dépliant d'un coup le rouleau de scotch. Désolé, Vic…

Son regard de bronze se releva jusqu'à rencontrer celui plus clair de Victoria qui lui faisait face. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, chacun essayant de lire dans les pensées de l'autre. Ils avaient souvent utilisé cette technique pour se transmettre leurs idées sans avoir à les formuler. Et quand Nathan esquissa son petit sourire en coin des mauvais jours, Victoria qui faisait face à Jefferson se retint avec grand peine de l'imiter.

\- Désolé, monsieur, mais suivre les ordres n'a jamais été mon point fort, argua la blonde alors que d'un seul coup son meilleur ami envoyait un coup de coude dans le bras armé du grand photographe, déviant son révolver qui cracha un coup de feu réflexe dans le plafond. Jefferson jura. Mais à peine eut il baissé les yeux que Victoria lui enfonçait une lame de ciseau dans l'avant-bras lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

\- Nathan ! Vite ! Cria-t-elle. Il faut sortir Max !

Mais le petit brun ne l'écoutait plus, armé de son seul point droit, il venait d'envoyer un crochet dans la mâchoire de l'homme qui l'avait manipulé pendant des mois.

\- C'est pour Rachel ! Connard ! Po-pour l'avoir tuée ! Pour m'avoir menti !

A présent à califourchon sur l'homme étendu au sol qui se tordait de douleur, il frappait et frappait sans discontinuer, aveuglé par sa propre haine, sa propre rancœur. Et à chaque coup il rugissait sa rage, se noyait dans son désir de vengeance. Bientôt ses cris n'eurent plus rien d'humain. Sa voix se brisait. Mais il continuait à pousser des sons aigus et stridents, frappant au hasard, sans même regarder ce qu'il touchait ou visait. Ses gestes étaient devenus mécaniques, alimentés par une violence qui le dépassait, une violence qui l'engloutissait. Et il s'y abandonnait. Il frappait avec colère, les jointures de ses doigts boursouflées éraflant la chair rugueuse du menton mal rasé de son ancien professeur.

\- N-Nate…

Victoria le regardait faire, subjuguée par l'horreur humaine dans son plus simple appareil. Elle aurait voulu détourner le regard, prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais elle restait là, incapable du moindre mouvement, les yeux fixés sur le carnage à ses pieds. Ce fut l'intervention de Max qui lui fit reprendre brutalement ses esprits, l'extirpant de sa torpeur macabre. Sa petite main se glissa dans la sienne pour l'obliger à se remettre en mouvement.

\- Max, murmura Victoria, sa voix mourant au moment où leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

La main de la brune dans la sienne effectua une légère pression pour toute réponse, signe qu'elle était bien là, bien vivante, à ses côtés. Et, les larmes manquant de remonter, la blonde voulu s'abandonner à ce contact, voulut oublier toutes les horreurs auxquelles elle venait d'assister et se blottir contre la brune. Mais il fallait qu'elle se montre forte. Max était là, mais Max était encore fragile… c'était à elle de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé, elle en avait le pouvoir… Victoria inspira, son plan d'action lui revint rationnellement en mémoire. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à sortir de là au plus vite, rejoindre son cabriolet à une cinquantaine de mètres, et elles seraient sauvées. Il n'y avait rien de plus facile. Elles avaient déjà fait le plus dur. Il ne leur restait que ça… Mais alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à passer le rideau de séparation du bunker, un coup de feu retentit dans leur dos, glaçant l'atmosphère. Un silence morbide s'abattit sur le studio instantanément, figeant le temps. Victoria pivota lentement. La peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir lui tordant l'estomac.

Elle aperçut d'abord le regard apeuré de Max qui suivit le mouvement de sa tête vers le canapé. Tout sembla se dérouler au ralenti. Ou alors, Victoria venait bel et bien d'arrêter le temps. Elle n'en était pas certaine. Nathan, une main sur son abdomen, l'autre sur le torse de Jefferson, fixait le sang qui imbibait progressivement ses vêtements. Il regardait avec hébétude ce même sang qui engluait ses doigts d'un liquide poisseux et semblait provenir tout droit de sa poitrine. Il ne semblait pas comprendre. Il ne réalisait pas. Mais Victoria comprit… elle avisa le canon fumant de l'arme à feu dans la main mal-assurée de l'homme mourant qu'elle avait aveuglément admiré toutes ces années.

\- Nathan ! NON !

Elle cria. Elle cria à s'en vider les poumons. Elle cria à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Mais aucun son n'atteignit les deux hommes. Aucun son ne lui échappa. A la place, le monde autour d'elle se troubla subitement. Les bruits se firent distants. Elle hurla de plus belle. Tout se figea… Les images se décomposèrent peu à peu alors que la réalité de la _Chambre Noire_ commençait à disparaître sous ses yeux, s'effaçant derrière un voile bleuté évanescent. Victoria se mit à trembler. Nathan disparut de son champ de vision. Jefferson disparut. L'espace-temps lui-même sembla se distordre et la séparer de l'univers dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il la mettait à part… et bientôt, elle ne fut plus entièrement certaine d'appartenir encore à cette réalité. Elle venait de tout perdre… Qu'avait-elle fait ?...

\- Tu viens d'arrêter le temps ? Fit une petite voix à ses côtés.

Prise de court par cette interruption inattendue, Victoria se pétrifia, manquant de sursauter. Venait-elle d'imaginer la voix de… ?... En proie à un trouble profond, elle coula un regard perdu sur sa gauche. Elle s'attendait à être déçue. Elle s'attendait à ne rien trouver d'autre que du vide à être victime d'un tour de son esprit. Mais Max se tenait là, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Elle se tenait droite. Immobile.

Victoria sentit son cœur s'affoler. Elle ne savait pas par quel miracle la brune avait été transportée avec elle dans cette réalité hors du temps, mais elle était bien là. Un peu plus réveillée et consciente que précédemment, mais toujours aussi stupéfaite par tout ce qui venait de se passer. La blonde serra sa main autour de celle de Max pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait. La réaction fut immédiate. La châtaine esquissa une petite grimace de douleur qui signifiait que Victoria lui écrasait les doigts. L'air se bloqua dans les poumons de la blonde. Max avait voyagé dans cet espace entre les réalités avec elle… elle ne l'avait pas perdue… après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, après avoir cru la perdre pendant des mois, elle l'avait enfin à ses côtés. C'en était presque trop pour la blonde. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête… plus rien ne faisait sens. Il fallait qu'elle se calme.

Elle inspira et expira par la bouche à plusieurs reprises, s'appliquant à juguler l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines. Le temps était arrêté… plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Elle pouvait se donner quelques instants, le reste du monde n'allait pas en souffrir… Max, n'allait pas en souffrir... Ce moment lui appartenait… il _leur_ appartenait. Elle prit alors quelques secondes pour l'observer en silence, les mots n'arrivant pas à s'aligner correctement dans son esprit. Et Max l'observa en retour, étonnée et pourtant étrangement calme face à l'irrationalité de la situation. Son regard océan ne la lâchait pas, la soutenait avec une force qui l'apaisa. Et Victoria vit qu'il brillait de nouveau de vie et de mélancolie, comme dans ses souvenirs. Il brillait malgré les horreurs auxquelles il avait assisté. Et à la pensée qu'elle le trouvait beau, son estomac se tordit douloureusement de joie et de culpabilité. Pendant des mois, elle avait rêvé de cet instant. Elle avait rêvé de la retrouver. De contempler la finesse de ses traits qui lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues, de compter ses tâches de rousseurs qui lui donnaient paradoxalement un air à la fois sexy et mignon. Oui… Victoria avait rêvé de cet instant, et maintenant qu'il se réalisait, elle ne savait plus par où commencer.

\- Tu as le pouvoir d'arrêter le temps ? Redemanda la châtaine en ayant légèrement modifié sa question.

L'exactitude de sa perception de la situation surprit Victoria qui ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle venait de faire, ni ce qu'était cet étrange pouvoir, et encore moins comment il fonctionnait. Tout était allé beaucoup trop vite. Elle avait agit par réflexe, par instinct, comme dans le parking avec Taylor et Courtney. Mais elle acquiesça faiblement d'un petit hochement de la tête.

\- Mais… Comment ? S'étonna la brune. Depuis quand ?

La blonde inspira profondément pour essayer de calmer ses palpitations. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se défiler éternellement sans donner une explication quelconque à la petite photographe.

\- Je ne sais pas… et je ne sais même pas comment t'expliquer tout ça, murmura-t-elle avec sincérité, encore sous le choc.

Victoria se tut quelques secondes, cherchant à ordonner ses pensées sur les évènements des dernières heures. Voire sur les évènements des derniers mois. Sur tout ce temps qu'elle avait passé à chercher Max… à accepter ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle... à pleurer, seule dans sa chambre, ses échecs et le manque qu'elle ressentait qui la tuait à petit feu… à attendre de ses nouvelles, à tout mettre en œuvre pour la retrouver. A simplement se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait fait subir à la brune au lieu de profiter du temps qu'elles avaient passé ensemble avant sa disparition… Tout ça par fierté… Tout ça par stupidité… Il était temps d'y mettre un terme.

Victoria ferma les yeux une seconde pour refouler les sentiments contradictoires qui tendaient à vouloir refaire surface dans son esprit. Elle avait enfin la chance de tout lui dire. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Un peu plus calme, elle reprit d'une voix nouée :

\- Si… si je te disais que je viens d'un futur dans lequel tu es portée disparue depuis plusieurs mois et certainement… décédée… est-ce que tu me croirais ?

Max marqua un temps d'arrêt à sa révélation. Ses yeux azur stupéfaits, dévisagèrent le visage extrêmement sérieux de la blonde à la recherche de la moindre trace de plaisanterie. Ils détourèrent ses traits anguleux, étudiant en un battement de cil son langage corporel. Mais Victoria resta stoïque sous son examen, son regard autrefois malicieux, devenu triste comme unique preuve de tout ce qu'elle refusait de révéler.

\- Oui, finit par avouer Max. Je te crois.

Ce fut au tour de la riche héritière de rester sans voix. Haussant les sourcils, elle ne savait pas si elle devait se montrer soulagée, ou méfiante de voir que Max acceptait la situation si facilement.

\- Vraiment ?...

\- Oui, reprit la brune, la voix étrangement calme et posée.

Elle se rapprocha légèrement de Victoria pour saisir ses deux mains dans les siennes et l'obliger à lui faire face.

\- Je te crois… car tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir le faire.

La blonde afficha un air sceptique, mais laissa Max poursuivre.

\- Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon don ne fonctionne plus depuis que j'ai quitté la soirée du Vortex Club…

\- Comment ça « ton don ne fonctionne plus » ?... Attend… tu veux dire que…

\- Que j'avais ce même pouvoir… oui. Je ne sais pas vraiment depuis quand, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix. Mais oui, j'avais ce même pouvoir depuis le début de l'année…

La blonde resta sans voix. Les yeux ronds, elle tentait d'assimiler ce que Max essayait de lui dire. Comment était-ce possible ?... Déjà une personne capable de remonter dans le temps c'était gros… alors deux…

\- Et… Comme tu peux le deviner, reprit la petite châtaine pour lui laisser le temps de comprendre, j'ai un peu abusé de ce pouvoir pour servir mes propres intérêts…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je voulais simplement m'intégrer… être appréciée. Ne pas être juste une « hipster » qui n'a rien de spécial, pour te citer. Alors, j'ai joué avec le temps…

Victoria encaissa le reproche sans chercher à se justifier. Après tout, elle le méritait et Max avait besoin de se confier. Alors elle garda le silence. Elle écouta Max lui raconter tout le mal qu'elle avait fait, tout le bien qu'elle avait espéré faire. La châtaine lui parla de Nathan tirant sur Chloé dans les toilettes de Blackwell, des petits tracas du quotidien de tous les gens de leur classe qu'elle avait résolu d'un simple retour dans le temps, d'Alyssa se prenant un ballon de football américain dans la tête, de Kate se suicidant à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrête le temps pour la tirer de là, expliquant comment elle avait pu se retrouver sur le toit en un clin d'œil alors que la seconde d'avant Victoria aurait juré la voir à ses côtés. Elle lui parla de son retour cinq ans en arrière pour empêcher la mort de William des conséquences que cela avait entraînées. De l'état de Chloé dans ce futur alternatif et de sa participation dans son suicide assisté qui l'avait obligé à changer encore les choses.

\- C'est ironique, sourit tristement la brune, parce que dans cette réalité alternative tout allait bien pour moi. J'étais populaire, on était amies toutes les deux, je faisais partie du Vortex Club… et je crois même que j'avais des bonnes notes… mais… j-je… je ne pouvais pas laisser Chloé…

Sa voix s'éteignit. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée d'avoir dû aider sa meilleure amie à mettre fin à ses jours. De l'avoir tuée de ses propres mains en la poussant à l'overdose… Et Victoria le sentit. Sans rien dire, elle attira Max à elle, lui offrant ce que les mots ne pouvaient exprimer. D'abord surprise par son geste, Max ne chercha pas à lui résister. Elle en avait besoin. Alors, s'agrippant à son t-shirt, elle se serra contre son corps, passant par réflexe ses bras autour de sa taille pour enfouir sa tête contre son épaule. Victoria murmura un « je suis désolée » à peine audible à son oreille. Et elle glissa à son tour un bras autour des épaules de la petite brune pour aller doucement frotter sa nuque de sa main et la maintenir contre elle. Ces mots furent la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase… Max se mit à sangloter et Victoria la serra encore plus fort contre elle, son menton posé contre sa tempe. Elle ne chercha pas à la faire parler. Elle ne chercha pas non plus à la réconforter en lui disant qu'elle avait bien fait d'agir comme elle l'avait fait. Mais elle lui montra qu'elle était là pour elle, qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Ou plutôt qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait plus… Plus jamais elle ne lâcherait sa main. Plus jamais elle ne la laisserait seule. Car, même si elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de la pardonner pour tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait par le passé, elle pouvait essayer de se racheter.

Quand elle sentit la petite brune se calmer et sa respiration retrouver un rythme régulier, Victoria prononça son prénom pour attirer son attention. Max ne bougea pas, mais la blonde comprit qu'elle l'écoutait. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains. Elle posa doucement ses lèvres contre la tempe de Max sans se défaire de son étreinte. Elle y déposa un lent baiser aussi léger qu'une plume avant d'écarter son visage suffisamment pour déposer son front contre l'endroit où elle venait de poser ses lèvres.

\- Max… il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

Les mots brûlaient ses lèvres et son cœur bondissait violemment à l'idée de se libérer des chaînes qui l'avaient entravé depuis si longtemps. Cette étreinte lui avait fait comprendre ce qui lui restait à faire. Alors, soulagée de ne pouvoir être regardée par Max, elle avoua à son tour ce qu'elle avait vécu, ce qu'elle avait traversé… elle n'eut pas besoin de lui dire les mots qui tournaient dans sa tête, ils étaient bien trop évident. Elle lui parla des recherches qu'elle avait faites, des heures passées à se morfondre et à se détester pour ses agissements égoïstes alors qu'elles auraient pues être amies depuis le début… elle la supplia à plusieurs reprises de lui accorder son pardon. Elle lui murmura qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre, qu'elle n'espérait rien d'autre… elle voulait juste se libérer de ses crimes. Et seule Max pouvait le faire.

\- Victoria, fit Max en s'écartant juste assez pour apercevoir son visage.

Elle découvrit alors le regard humide de la blonde, et ses efforts pour garder contenance. Victoria restait forte en toutes circonstances. Max sourit tristement en effleurant du bout des doigts la joue de l'héritière Chase qui frémit au contact.

\- Victoria… ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander pardon, et tu le sais. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour quoique ce soit.

\- Mais je…

Max sourit encore. Un sourire mélancolique. Le sourire aimant d'une personne qui a attendu l'arrivée d'un tel moment pendant longtemps.

\- La seule personne qui peut t'accorder le pardon que tu recherches, c'est toi-même, dit-elle en laissant sa main descendre le long de sa joue. Et il est temps que tu te l'accordes.

Les larmes que la blonde avait retenues jusque là brillèrent au coin de ses yeux verts royaux. Max les regarda rouler sur ses joues. Des larmes de soulagement. Des larmes de frustration. Des larmes de fatigue. Des larmes de libération…

Comblant les centimètres qui les séparaient encore, Victoria déposa avec tendresse ses lèvres sur celles de Max qui avait fermé les yeux en la voyant se rapprocher. Elle l'embrassa avec douceur, leurs lèvres se découvrant et goûtant à la saveur de l'autre. Elle l'embrassa avec passion. Lui transmettant le respect et l'admiration qu'elle lui avait toujours voués sans jamais les reconnaître. Et Max lui répondit avec la même sensibilité. Elle l'embrassa comme si elle était la personne la plus chère à ses yeux, sa main toujours posée contre sa joue. Elle l'embrassa comme si elles ne devaient plus jamais s'arrêter. Et sans rompre leur contact, elle se blottit dans ses bras, recherchant la chaleur et les battements rassurants de son cœur.

Leur baiser se prolongea. Longuement. Tendrement. Max n'imaginait même plus s'écarter. Chacun de leurs mouvements les réunissait, les galvanisait et exprimait ce qu'elles n'avaient su se dire pendant des mois. Les mots n'avaient plus de raison d'être. Les lèvres de Victoria parlaient d'elles-mêmes. Elles étaient enivrantes et la plongeaient dans une drogue sensuelle à laquelle Max ne voulait plus se soustraire. Elles lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir été conçues sur mesure pour les siennes et de trouver enfin leur place à cet instant.

Ce fut finalement Victoria qui rompit le contact tout doucement. Elle s'écarta sans toutefois se défaire de leur étreinte. Son regard luisait de la myriade de choses qu'elle aurait voulue dire mais à laquelle elle ne pouvait se résoudre. Ses lèvres avaient déjà tout dit. Et elle vit que Max savait. Elle avait compris et ne la forcerait pas à parler.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

Seul un petit soupir amusé lui répondit, assorti d'un sourire qu'elle chérirait jusqu'à sa mort. Victoria sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle aurait tellement voulu que cet instant dure toujours.

\- Max, fit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens une dernière fois.

Alors qu'une minute plus tôt, Victoria l'embrassait comme si demain n'avait pas la moindre importance, son changement de ton, surprit la petite hipster. Elle fronça les sourcils devant le sérieux qu'elle entendit dans sa voix. Immédiatement son estomac se tordit d'appréhension. La blonde quant à elle, déglutit pour humidifier sa gorge sèche. Elle savait qu'elle arrivait à l'échéance du contrôle sur son pouvoir. Elle pouvait sentir l'espace autour d'elles frémir et faire pression sur son cerveau, lui martelant les tempes. Max ne s'en était pas encore rendue compte, mais Victoria avait bien trop longtemps abusé de sa chance… le temps reprenait ses droits. Et la riche héritière savait ce qui l'attendait quand elles seraient sorties de leur bulle.

\- Même si cela n'aura pas duré longtemps, reprit-elle le ton déterminé et un petit sourire sur le visage, je tenais à te dire, avant que tout ne se termine, que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, Maxine. Je m'en veux d'avoir gâché tout ce temps, et je sais que je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu…

Victoria sourit légèrement, se penchant quelques secondes dans un baiser d'adieu qui sembla se terminer aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Il laissa un goût amer sur les lèvres de la brune.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser ce salaud gagner. Je ne peux pas laisser Nathan mourir. Et tu ne peux pas laisser Chloé mourir non plus…

Max réalisa soudainement où elle voulait en venir.

\- Cette réalité n'a pas de raison d'être, déclara calmement Victoria.

Et la brune comprit que quoiqu'elle lui dirait, ses tentatives resteraient vaines. La Reine de Blackwell avait déjà pris sa décision.

\- Et plus que tout, je refuse que tu souffres, termina Victoria alors que le temps reprenait son cours.

Nathan s'effondra lourdement sur le sol, le regard vide, alors que Jefferson laissait retomber sa main tenant son arme à ses côtés. Victoria leur jeta un regard lointain, sachant que de toute façon, tout cela allait bientôt cesser d'exister. Puis ramenant ses yeux de jade vers Max, elle lui lança un petit rictus qu'elle voulait confiant avant de se détacher d'elle. Là où elle allait, elle ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec elle.

\- Même si tu risques de m'oublier, hipster, fais en sorte de me retrouver dans notre prochain futur, sourit Victoria en tendant sa main droite vers l'avant. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre notre deuxième baiser pendant des années.

Et avant que Max ne puisse répondre, un grand flash blanc l'emporta hors de cette réalité.

.

Quand Victoria reprit conscience de son environnement, elle était de retour à Blackwell. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et les conversations alentours lui brouillèrent l'esprit pendant quelques secondes. Elle porta une main à sa tempe pour empêcher le léger vertige qui la saisit de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Ca va, Victoria ?... T'es super pâle.

La blonde se figea. Son cœur manqua un battement en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de s'adresser à elle. Non… elle devait rêver ?... Tournant la tête d'un quart de tour, elle tomba dans un profond regard azur qui la surplombait de quelques centimètres.

\- Rachel ?! S'étrangla-t-elle en bondissant de côté.

Sa voix légèrement stridente et son mouvement de recul firent arquer un sourcil à la grande blonde aux cheveux longs avant qu'un sourire amusé n'étire ses lèvres.

\- Hé bah, Vic ! On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme, s'amusa-t-elle. T'aurais pas un peu abusé des _passe-temps_ d'Hayden par hasard ?

\- Comme si je ne faisais que ça, rétorqua le métisse à moins de deux mètres de là. Et en plus… Je ne le lui ai même pas filé, aujourd'hui.

\- J-je…

Hébétée, Victoria jeta un regard circulaire à l'ensemble de ses amis du Vortex Club qui l'observaient avec curiosité en se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Nathan lui demanda si elle se sentait bien. Rachel quant à elle continuait de rire doucement en disant « Princesse Chase en perdition, reprenez vos discussions ! ». Et évidemment des éclats de rire lui répondirent, mais Victoria resta de marbre. C'était une référence à Star Wars qu'elle aurait intérieurement apprécié en d'autres circonstances. Mais là n'était pas le moment.

\- Quel jour sommes nous ? Demanda-t-elle brutalement en attrapant le poignet de Taylor qui discutait avec Dana.

\- Allo Victoria ?... T'es sûre que ça va ?

Son amie la regarda comme si elle était folle… ou bien perchée. Mais finit par lui répondre quand l'héritière Chase la fusilla du regard, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'accepterait rien d'autre qu'une réponse sérieuse et immédiate à sa question.

\- On est le 22 avril, Vic, fit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. C'est ce soir qu'on organise notre soirée de fins d'exams. On en parle depuis ce matin quand même…

\- 22 avril…

Le calcul se fit instantanément dans la tête de la blonde. Après tout, elle avait vu assez d'avis de recherches de Rachel pour savoir que c'était ce soir qu'elle allait se faire kidnapper par Jefferson… et mourir.

Elle avait reculé dans le temps bien avant que toute cette histoire commence. C'était sa chance de tout réparer. Elle se tourna vers la grande mannequin qui débattait avec Juliet sur l'importance de la vérité dans le journalisme. Victoria ne chercha même pas à s'excuser de les interrompre pour traîner Rachel loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Wooo, Victoria ?... Tu veux me tuer loin des regards de témoins potentiels ? Plaisanta la plus grande des deux.

Victoria ignora sa remarque. Il y avait plus urgent que leur éternelle petite querelle. Avec le temps, elle en avait presque oublié la saveur, ainsi que la frustration que cela éveillait en elle.

\- Rachel. Je sais qu'entre nous ça n'a jamais été la grande amitié…

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, rigola la blonde. Tu viens de le réaliser ou ?

\- … mais il faut que tu m'écoutes et que tu m'aides à arrêter Jefferson, reprit-t-elle en essayant de ne pas se laisser aller à la répartie qui manqua de lui sortir.

 _Tu peux le faire, Vic. Tu peux le faire.._ s'encouragea-t-elle pour tenir le coup _. Si tu la tues de toi-même, ça n'aura servi à rien de remonter le temps._

\- Jefferson ?... Comme Jefferson le prof d'Histoire de la Photographie ?

Son regard étonné en disait long sur le crédit qu'elle portait à ses propos.

\- Ca va te paraître dingue, mais oui, soupira l'héritière Chase en sentant poindre une migraine de fatigue à l'idée de devoir tout lui expliquer. J'ai des preuves sur son implication dans différentes affaires d'enlèvements d'étudiantes… et je sais qu'il en a après toi. Du coup, il va falloir que tu m'aides à le faire inculper.

* * *

Max inspira profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Il rebondissait si fort qu'il semblait prêt à lui bondir hors de la poitrine. Son stress augmentait en flèche. Ses mains s'humidifiaient et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de danser nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Pour la première fois, la grande école de Blackwell s'étendait devant ses yeux... et elle en faisait partie. Elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser qu'elle y avait été acceptée. Elle ?! A Blackwell ! C'était un rêve qui se réalisait. Et elle s'apprêtait à faire une photo instantanée avec son vieux _Polaroid_ pour marquer ce tournant dans sa vie, quand un bras entoura ses épaules, manquant de la faire trébucher.

\- Hé bien, Maxipad ! Tu vas rester encore longtemps à fixer le néant avec un air de magicarpe, où tu vas finir par nous suivre ?! Ricana Chloé en secouant son amie pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne serais pas celle qui va nous mettre en retard en cours pour la première fois de notre vie.

Une deuxième voix attira l'attention de Max :

\- Etonnant que malgré tous tes retards, tu n'ais pas encore été virée d'ailleurs, commenta Rachel, les bras croisés à deux mètres de là, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Max ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la mine outrée de sa meilleure amie et son air profondément blessé d'être – l'injuste- victime de telles calomnies. Max se laissa entraîner par Chloé. La grande punk aux cheveux bleus était aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était revenue à Arcadia Bay… pouvoir vivre sa passion et aller dans la même faculté que sa meilleure amie tous les jours.

\- Je crois que je suis un peu stressée, avoua Max dans une grimace confuse.

\- Y a pas de quoi, la rassura la punk en la décoiffant d'une main. Rachel et moi, on est dans cette école depuis déjà un an. Et peut-être l'année dernière tu aurais stressé, mais cette année, il n'y a pas de raison. On n'a plus de prof psychopathe kidnappeur de jeunes filles. Alors tu n'auras qu'à nous suivre, et tout ira bien. Je vais t'apprendre à fumer dans les toilettes, faire des antisèches dignes de ce nom et t'échapper de cours sans te faire chopper… enfin, la plupart du temps.

Rachel s'arrêta brutalement de marcher. Son regard si rieur quelques instants plus tôt venait de se fermer.

\- Chloé, ne plaisante pas là-dessus… j'y étais, la réprimanda-t-elle avec un sérieux tranchant. J'ai vécu ces évènements… il n'y a pas de quoi en être fier… et je ne m'en suis sortie que grâce à Victoria… donc je n'ai pas envie de plaisanter avec ça.

Chloé eut la décence d'afficher un air gêné et désolé en se frottant maladroitement la nuque, alors que Max arquait un sourcil, surprise.

\- Comment ça ? Fit-elle. Enfin… je veux dire que j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire dans les journaux et du meurtre d'une étudiante, mais… je ne savais pas que tu avais été impliquée, toi.

La grande blonde la regarda droit dans les yeux. Son regard était d'un magnétisme renversant. Et Max ne put s'empêcher de frémir de timidité face à l'aura écrasante qu'elle dégageait. Rachel était impressionnante, même sans vouloir le paraître. Mais la châtaine soutint son regard en silence, attendant que la blonde lui explique sa version des faits.

\- C'était en avril dernier, commença-t-elle avec une espèce de regret dans la voix qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dissimuler. On préparait une fête avec les membres du Vortex Club pour la fin des examens et le début de l'été. Et comme tu l'as sans nul doute vu dans les journaux ou à la télé, un de nos profs kidnappait des jeunes filles… On ne sait pas comment il s'y prenait. Mais il les droguait et les prenait en photos plongées, dans ce qu'il décrivait comme, un « désespoir artistique ». –elle inspira légèrement, laissant à Max le temps d'ingérer les informations - Il y a peut être aussi eu des abus sexuels, mais la police ne l'a jamais confirmé… On a retrouvé des dizaines de classeurs emplis de photographies de filles dans son bureau. Des classeurs entiers, Max !

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Pour tout dire, j'étais la prochaine sur sa liste. E-et… je ne me doutais de rien avant qu'une fille de la classe inférieure à la mienne vienne me prévenir. Victoria.

Un petit sourire à la fois triste, admiratif et cinglant de regrets se dessina sur le visage de la mannequin.

\- Elle et moi… comment dire… on s'entendait plus ou moins bien, mais ça restait cordial, si tu veux. Elle n'aimait pas la concurrence et me voyait comme une menace à son règne sur Blackwell. Du coup, si elle l'avait voulu… elle n'aurait pu rien me dire, car si j'avais été kidnappée, elle aurait été tranquille. Et je crois que je me serais attendue à un coup pareil de sa part… Mais… elle s'est révélée sous un jour nouveau ce jour là… elle m'a sauvé la vie.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Max qui garda le silence.

\- Tout s'est passé si vite… On était dans le studio de Jefferson, le prof en question, toutes les deux, récupérant les preuves tangibles de son inculpation pour les amener à la police quand les choses ont mal tournées. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, fit-elle avec une pointe d'admiration évidente. Elle m'a protégé… on aurait dit qu'elle anticipait tous les gestes de Jefferson pour les contrer. C'était incroyable. Elle l'a même blessé en lui enfonçant une lame de ciseau dans la jambe quand il a essayé de me prendre en otage.

Sa voix s'éteignit, ses yeux perdus dans le lointain.

\- Et ? l'encouragea doucement Max.

\- Et… C'était une fille géniale, répondit Rachel. J'aurais aimé avoir la moitié du courage dont elle était pourvue…

Elle ne dit rien de plus, et tout en marchant, Chloé avait passé un bras autour de la taille de son amie en donnant la réponse que la petite brune attendait sans oser poser la question.

\- Victoria s'est sacrifiée pour que Rachel s'en sorte, fit-elle, toute moquerie ayant quittée sa voix. Elle ne s'en est pas sortie…

Max retint le souffle qui mourut dans sa gorge, une douleur qu'elle ne comprenait pas perçant sa poitrine à lui donner mal physiquement. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, Chloé poursuivit :

\- Cette nana avait beau être une sale gosse de riche, c'était quelqu'un de bien en définitive, avoua-t-elle.

Rachel confirma d'un petit hochement de la tête.

\- Personne n'a jamais vu son acte comme quelque chose d'héroïque… reprit Chloé. Elle a été enregistrée dans le rapport officiel de la police comme une des victimes de Jefferson, ni plus ni moins. A l'époque je la détestais, et j'ai eu du mal à comprendre, mais… Grâce à elle, ce fils de pute est derrière les barreaux pour le restant de sa vie… il s'en sortira pas avec un meurtre sur le dos… -elle marqua une petite pause, le temps de couler un regard en direction de Max- son enterrement a rassemblé tout Arcadia Bay. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de gens différents réunis dans un même endroit… C'était assez impressionnant.

\- Elle ne méritait pas ça, compléta doucement Rachel, son regard se portant sur les élèves qui profitaient des rayons du soleil avant le début des cours.

Sur leur gauche, Nathan, accompagné de plusieurs personnes du Vortex Club, riait en toute quiétude, bien vivant, libéré de la culpabilité, des machinations et des manipulations de Jefferson. Une innocence enfantine dansant sur ses traits alors qu'il se redressait de sa position assise, aidé par Zachary.

Un peu plus loin, une petite blonde aux cheveux attachés, le nez plongé dans un carnet à croquis dessinait discrètement Taylor qui discutait avec Dana et Stella. Son regard qui se portait sur la fille Christensen à intervalles réguliers, n'échappa pas à Rachel. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment cette petite blonde à l'air chétif, mais le prénom de « Kate » lui vint naturellement à l'esprit. Elle devait être dans une classe inférieure à la sienne. Pourtant l'air profondément gentil et bienveillant qui émanait d'elle lui donnait envie d'aller à sa rencontre. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à le faire à l'avenir. Si Victoria lui avait bien enseigné une leçon, c'était de profiter de chaque instant avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

.

Marchant côtes à côtes, elles finirent par atteindre les marches du bâtiment principal de l'académie, où Courtney, dans les bras de Luke, semblait être une personne à des années lumières de la petite peste qui essayait de se faire bien voir par sa sombre souveraine. Le changement était hallucinant. Victoria partie, elle se révélait sous un jour beaucoup plus doux et peut-être, moins agressif car elle n'avait plus rien à prouver à personne. Elle salua même le trio d'un petit sourire. Et Max répondit gentiment, même si elle se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention. Rachel savait attirer les regards et la sympathie des autres. Il faudrait qu'elle s'y fasse.

\- C'est par là, fit Chloé.

L'esprit un peu perdu, Max se contentait de suivre ses deux aînées, en imitant leurs faits et gestes. Son regard curieux traînait sur les visages des gens inconnus qu'elle croisait, sur l'ensemble des couloirs et des salles de classes qui se dévoilaient à ses yeux et qui allaient devenir son nouvel univers. Tout lui paraissait étrange, mais tout lui paraissait plein de promesses.

Elles finirent par s'arrêter devant une salle de classe. Et l'arrêt fut tellement inattendu pour la brune, qu'elle faillit percuter Rachel avant de reprendre son équilibre.

\- Et bien, hippie, s'amusa Chloé, c'est ici qu'on te laisse. Nous on a TD d'anglais un peu plus loin.

Max sourit maladroitement à la punk.

\- Okay. On se retrouve pour manger ?

\- Tu parles que oui ! Bon allez… à tout' !

\- Ouais, à tout à l'heure. Je t'envoie un message.

\- Ca marche. Mais pas d'emojis !

\- Ouais ouais… répondit la petite châtaine en rigolant, son regard suivant ses deux amies s'éloigner puis disparaître derrière une porte de liaison.

Ca y est. Elle se retrouvait seule pour son premier jour de cours. Complètement seule.

 _Vas-y ma grande_ , se dit-elle intérieurement pour se donner du courage. _Montre_ _leur qui est Mad Max._

Puis, se retournant vers l'intérieur de sa salle de classe, elle inspira profondément pour calmer son stress, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Plusieurs personnes s'y trouvaient déjà. Max les observa du coin de l'œil. Il y avait une fille aux cheveux noirs et violet qui regardait par la fenêtre ou encore un petit hispanique un peu enrobé qui dessinait dans un coin.

La salle n'était pas très grande, mais bien équipée. La châtaine put apprécier au premier coup d'œil la valeur étourdissante de l'équipement photographique et multimédia qui s'entassait un peu partout. Ce n'était que du matériel de pointe ! Le genre de matériel que tout photographe qui se respectait rêvait d'utiliser au moins une fois dans sa vie. Et elle se promit de ne pas rater une telle occasion. Mais pour l'heure, Max les dépassa sans vraiment s'y attarder. En faisant un tour des lieux, son regard avait saisi un mur photo sur lequel étaient placardés des clichés d'élèves des années précédentes ou de promotions différentes. Sa curiosité la poussa dans sa direction. Elle aimait observer le travail des autres et y puiser son inspiration. Chaque vision du monde avait sa beauté. Chaque vision du monde était unique. Et la photographie permettait de partager la façon personnelle d'un individu à voir les choses.

Parmi les photos, elle en trouva une du phare d'Arcadia Bay au crépuscule qui la fit sourire. Il lui faisait remonter en mémoire le doux souvenir des heures qu'elle avait passé à son pied avec Chloé, quand petites, elles avaient fait de cet endroit leur repaire pirate super secret.

 _Pirates pour la vie_ , rit-elle intérieurement avant de passer à une autre photo de paysage un peu plus sobre. Elle l'observa quelques secondes, puis passa à la suivante jusqu'à tomber sur celle d'une biche en pleine forêt qui l'arrêta malgré elle. L'animal était superbe. Sa posture était superbe. Il fixait directement l'objectif avec une intensité déconcertante, comme s'il avait vu le photographe mais avait décidé de ne pas bouger pour partager cet instant avec lui. Et puis… la photo dans son ensemble était magnifique. Elle était sombre, mais les rayons de lumières qui filtraient à travers le feuillage des arbres, baignaient la scène d'une étrange vibration divine. Et Max ne sut jamais combien de temps elle resta figée devant ce cliché. Il lui parlait. Il lui donnait une étrange impression de déjà vu. Ce fut une voix à ses côtés qui la fit sursauter en disant « Tu aimes celui-ci ? ». Elle se retourna promptement.

C'était une grande blonde aux cheveux décolorés et méchés qui l'avait interrompue. Décontractée, elle portait une veste en jean et son sourire avenant déstabilisa Max pendant une infime seconde. Sa timidité lui fit détourner les yeux pour les ramener sur la photographie.

\- Ah euh… oui… j'aime beaucoup les cerfs… et cette photo est magnifique…

Même si elle ne le vit pas, elle sentit la blonde à ses côtés sourire.

\- Je suis assez d'accord avec toi. –elle marqua une pause, admirant également ce que Max regardait avec tant de fascination – Ma meilleure amie a pris cette photo l'année dernière. Ca reste une de mes préférées…

\- Ah ?

\- Ouaip. Victoria de son nom, si tu veux tout savoir.

 _Encore cette fille_ , songea la petite photographe en jetant un regard nouveau sur la biche qui continuait de la fixer paisiblement. C'était à croire que tout tournait autour d'elle ici… Que tout le monde l'avait connu et que, d'une certaine manière, elle avait marqué leurs esprits avant de s'évaporer.

\- J'aurais bien aimé la connaître, murmura Max d'une petite voix.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répondit la blonde à ses côtés en respectant quelques secondes de silence.

Quand elle reprit, son ton était plus doux, mais aussi plus léger. Elle tendit une main à la brune avec un joli sourire.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Taylor. T'es la nouvelle, Maxine, c'est ça ?

L'utilisation de son véritable prénom lui tira une petite grimace qu'elle essaya de dissimuler.

\- Oui. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Max.

\- Et bien… enchantée, Max. Bienvenue à Blackwell !

La châtaine répondit à sa salutation d'un petit sourire avant de reporter une dernière fois son regard sur la photographie de cette Victoria. Oui… aujourd'hui commençait sa vie de photographe. Et elle se promettait qu'un jour, une de ses photos serait également affichée sur ce mur aux côtés de cette biche. Elle se le promettait.

* * *

 _It has been said something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing_

 _Can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world_.

\- **Chaos Theory** -

* * *

 **THE END.**  
 **Oui, je sais... je me suis aussi fait du mal en l'écrivant. Mais il le fallait.**  
 **D'ailleurs si je devais donner une chanson de générique de fin à cette fiction vu qu'elle m'a largement aidé à me plonger dans l'ambiance à plusieurs moments, je vous donnerais celle-ci : " _Let Her Go cover by Tyler Ward & Kurt Schneider_". Je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter maintenant que vous avez tout lu. **  
**Encore merci pour votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des messages si certains passages du texte vous ont paru obscur.**


End file.
